


I'll Be There

by beardofzeus8



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardofzeus8/pseuds/beardofzeus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's sister takes the name of Emma in this story uwu</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

  
_"Hey, Jack?"_  
 

  
_Turning his head from the warm fireplace, brown eyes trailed over to a young girl, no older than nine, sitting on a wooden chair. As she kicked her dangling feet she played with the ends of her hair, twisting the chocolate tendrils around her slender pale finger. "Yeah, Emma?" Jack asked, turning so he could see her a bit more._  
 

  
_**"Hey, Jack?"**_  
 

  
**Petite and shivering fingers gripped the handles to the scissors. As she gripped them tighter, her hand grew paler while her heart grew heavier. As she stared down at the ground, freshly fallen snow fell, quickly covering the ground. While most people in this town felt apathetic about the weather, it only made Emma's heart ache just a bit more. She used to have a nostalgic feeling about it, but as time grew on, she began to hate it with every bone in her body.**  
 

  
_"Should I cut my hair?" She paused, her golden brown eyes looking from her long brown hair to her older brother. "There's this boy I like very much, but he prefers short haired girls!" A small laugh left her parted lips, though even though as Jack watched carefully, her eyes dimmed a bit._  
 

  
**_Snip!_**  
 

  
**The first lock of hair she cut off was the hardest. She thought it'd be easy, just like how she thought it would be moments ago. As she bit her trembling lip, she snipped off another lock of her hair. As she paused to breathe, the hand that clenched her hair loosened a bit and she let go, watery brown eyes darting around to look at the scenery, hoping that her wishes would come true.**  
 

  
_"What?" Jack asked, his eyes widening just a bit."No! Emma, that's stupid." This time, Emma frowned at her older brother. As she began to play with her long hair, she sat up a bit in her chair and gave him a pointed look."And why?" Jack sighed at her question. He didn't understand it; why would a girl change who she was to be with a guy?_  
 

  
_Jack soon got up and walked over, kneeling in front of his sister. As Emma stopped kicking her feet, he brushed some of her bangs back with his hand. Instead of his usual easy-going and joyful smiles, she was presented a stern look._  
 

  
_"Look..."he started, then glanced away to catch his words. As he looked back at her, he began again."I don't care who's this boy you're blabbing about, but you are my sister, and you know that!" Emma nodded as he continued."Don't let this guy's preferences get to you 'cause you look just fine!"_  
 

  
**_Snip, snip!_**  
 

  
_"So you think I'm beautiful?"_  
 

  
_"Of course!" Jack replied with a laugh, hoping his words helped her out."Again, you are my sister, and I love you, idiot!" At this, she couldn't help but laugh along." Haha! I love you too, Jack. Thank you."_  
 

  
**_"If a guy ever pressures you to cut your hair, I'll be there for you. I'll take him out! I promise, Emma."_**  
 

  
**As those words ran through her mind, Emma dropped the scissors to the ground. A soft clunk was heard, though to her, all she could hear was the words of her dead brother coursing around in her thoughts.**  
 

  
**"Jack!"**  
 

  
**"Jack! Where are you?!"**  
 

  
**As tears spilled from her eyes, she brought her hand to her face and cupped it, wanting to enhance her yells."Jack-- you liar!" Brushing too-short hair from her face, Emma did a 360 and looked around, hoping-- no, willing his apperance.**  
 

  
**"You said you'll be there for me!"**  
 

  
**"LIAR!"**  
 

  
**Around the corner stood Jack, his bright blue eyes trailing along the woman standing before him. He wore a puzzled look on his face; he was standing right there! Why couldn't she see him? _"Emma..."_  he exhaled, turning around. As he pressed his back against the tree, all he could hear was the sound of her sobbing.**  
 

**_"Believe me, I was telling the truth.."_ **

 

///credit to Ami who drew this: http://teensophie-draws.tumblr.com/post/39280213811  
This is where the idea sprouted from 


End file.
